Timeslip Chronology
9th January 1971 to 9th December 1972 Written by Angus P. Allan Drawn by Mike Noble and Unknowns ---- Category:Strip Chronologies Started 9th January 1971 - No.1, (Top Left) replacing nothing Added Strip. Ended 9th December 1972 - No.50, (Top Right) replaced by Pathfinders. "Futurepast" 9/1/71 No.1 to 6/2/71 No.5 Simon and Liz arrive in a prehistoric world, but start finding things from their world, they slowly figure out that this is not the past, but the future. (MN) "The Robot World" 13/2/71 No.6 to 10/4/71 No.14 The pair arrive in the future and find a world controlled by a robot race. They are captured and sentenced to death, but are rescued by a troop of resistance fighters. (MN) "The Slaves" 17/4/71 No.15 to 22/5/71 No.20 The children are now in ancient Egypt, and have to escape from a Galley ship, where they have been sold to slavery. (MN) "The Great Fire" 29/5/71 No.21 to 3/7/71 No.26 Simon and Liz arrive at the scene of the great fire of London, in an attempt to find out what happened to the cargo of a sunken ship. (MN) "Double Jeopardy" 10/7/71 No.27 to 28/8/71 No.34 The children arrive onboard a spaceship that has already taken off, and it has also been hijacked by criminals. Unknown "A Mammoth Task" 4/9/71 No.35 to 11/9/71 No.36 Simon is just arriving back to 1971, when he has to re-enter the barrier to save Liz from a mammoth. Unknown "The Messengers" 18/9/71 No.37 to 9/10/71 No.40 Liz and Simon find themselves in the middle of a civil war, and act as message bearers, to get vital information to the forces of Lady Gray. Unknown "The Captives" 16/10/71 No.41 to 20/11/71 No.46 The pair arrive back home in St. Oswald, but in the wrong time of course...it's 1880, during the Napoleonic war. They befriend a British agent and decide to help him rescue other agents from the French forces. Unknown "The Impostor" 27/11/71 No.47 to 18/12/71 No.50 Simon and Liz arrive in Victorian London to settle the legend of 'Springheel Jack', but find a crook who seems to be imitating him. Unknown "The Warriors" 25/12/71 No.51 to 1/1/72 No.1 The children come through the barrier into 1340, and find themselves arrested....for playing football. Unknown "Way Out West" 8/1/72 No.2 to 29/1/72 No.5 When the two arrive in the wild west, they help Kid Caley prove his innocence of robbery. Unknown "The Metal Men" 5/2/72 No.6 to 26/2/72 No.9 Liz and Simon's imaginations are working overtime after watching an SF movie, so when the arrive in an English city in the future the are naturally worried, but when they start getting stalked by metal men, their fears become reality. Unknown "A Mystery To Solve" 4/3/72 No.10 to 25/3/72 No.13 Liz and Simon arrive on a luxury Yacht in the hope of solving the mystery of the Marie Celeste. Unknown "Outlaws From The Future" 1/4/72 No.14 to 8/4/72 No.15 The pair are determined to prove Robin Hood existed, so travel back to Sherwood Forest, where they prevent an ambush. Unknown "The Frighteners" 15/4/72 No.16 to 29/4/72 No.18 Arriving in 1915, the children find spooky things happening, but find they are a subterfuge to distract people that German submarines are about to mount an attack. Unknown "The Enforcer" 6/5/72 No.19 to 3/6/72 No.23 The Pair arrive on an Alien ship that is under attack. They later find they have arrived on another planet, ruled by the tyrannical 'Enforcer'. Unknown "The Tree Creatures" 10/6/72 No.24 to 24/6/72 No.26 Liz and Simon come out of the barrier and are confronted by a Highwayman, they are saved when a lightning bolt strikes a tree and turns it into some sort of being. Unknown "Dino Danger" 1/7/72 No.27 to 22/7/72 No.30 Liz is hoping for some sun whilst on holiday, she get her wish when the pair arrive in a tropical jungle, but she didn't bargain for the dinosaurs... Unknown "Fools Gold" 29/7/72 No.31 to 2/9/72 No.36 The children arrive in 1910 and join an explorer on a quest for the fabled 'Golden Leopard'. Unknown "The 'Living' Waxworks!" 9/9/72 No.37 to 14/10/72 No.42 The pair are dejected when they see a street they knew being demolished, so they go back to Edwardian times, when the street was full of life. They find a museum, with a waxwork exhibition like no other....the exhibits come to life! Unknown (Stories 1-4 in Colour, the rest were all B&W) 9.0 Category:Strip Chronologies Category:Strips